Batman Gotham Knights: Year One Homecoming
by jakebob555
Summary: Bruce Wayne returns home to a battered and wounded Gotham City after many years abroad to fulfill a promise he once made to his parents well after there death. Jim Gordan the last good cop in Gotham Struggles to keep Crime in Check in the city. Two heroes who may not known it yet but will soon come to rely on each other for many years to come in achieving there goals very soon.
1. Chapter 1

(The Jet soared along high up above the clouds, like the gods who once ruled over the towering Mount Olympus it flew ever so on the only sound the roaring engine on each side of the only things keeping afloat its two wings.) Sitting in a corner seat Aisle near a window alone in First Class Bruce looked out over the descending plane seeing the majesty of the Gotham Skyline.) "From here it looks like Paradise your average American Metropolitan city of the future Skyscrapers towering into the sky, cars bustling in the streets, people to and from their destinations. But up here you cant see the filth that infests it but I know." (The overheard Intercom would buzz causing the heir to the Wayne Family fortune and company to turn back from the window) "Good afternoon lady's and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking we shall be arriving in Kane International Airport in about an hour present time in Gotham City is 12:00 PM, weather wise a bright and sunny afternoon day please keep your seat-belts fastened until we land down and on behalf of Gotham Airlines we thank you for riding with us from London to Gotham." (Bruce sigh stretching his arms out) "Home at last after so long away it will be good to see Alfred again but I must not forget why I am back my mission that I must complete." (Kane International hustled and bustled with the goings of people hoping to leave Gotham or return after time away, For Alfred Pennyworth the astute and ever always ontime and punctual Butler and oldest friend of Bruce Wayne it was a place of many memory from his first time arriving in Gotham to take over his father;s post as the Wayne Butler, to seeing off his own ward Bruce Wayne a man who he had the pleasure of raising into a fine but hurting young man in his own right, to now welcoming said man back home after so long.) "Master Bruce it is so good to see you back home in one piece after so long away you must tell me how the world is these days a old man such as my self has little time even when his sole employer is away for so long to know about such worldly events." (Bruce would smile handing his luggage over to Alfred easing up his carrying load.) "The world is the same as when I left my only care is coming home to do what I must do to fulfill the promise I made so many years ago on my parents grave." (The older gentleman would sigh the effects of age showing in his eyes, if there was anything to say about a man as Alfred Pennyworth would tell you is this. The eyes tell a man and woman their story.)

(Oh how Jim Gordan hated the Metro to him it was nothing but a singular tube filled with sheep waiting for their next stop, taking a puff of his cigarette the veteran police detective would look out from the train window watching as it would bustle along on its tracks toward what ever station it would stop to next which of course would not be his stop as Jim Gordan like every morning would take the subway Metro to Gotham Central Station Five or so blocks down from the GCPD Precinct he worked at and like all those mornings when he would walk in Jim Gordan would be harassed by Arnold Flass his ever so bulky and corrupt partner in homicide. Oh How Jim Gordan hated Flass, come to think of it Gordan hated Gotham in general why Sarah of all people would choose this gods forsaken hell hole a din of sin and inequity as a home for him and her as well as their daughter Barbra and unborn child as their home boggled his mind nothing good came out of Gotham on one hand its Police were armed enforcers for the Organized crime bosses and on the other the crime rate was a higher extremely top higher percentage then say a city like New York or Chicago.

"Could be worse I could be dead in a ditch somewhere and Sarah would be left to raise the kids alone, ah who are you kidding Jimbo this is hell on Earth and your living in it."


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham Knights: Homecoming

Chapter 2.

"Well here we are then Master Bruce, home sweet home at last." (replied the British Butler as their Black Lamborghini Murciélago Engine roared to a stop in front of the lawn of Wayne Manor located South at the very edge of Gotham close to the Gotham Slaughter Swamp woods and North of Gotham Acres.) "Although next time Master Bruce I suggest you have me drive the Flattop next time sir, not that I enjoy a good high class high speed engine car I much though prefer a simpler vehicle." (Bruce laughed at the first good laugh one could say he has had in years, a certainly that would give old Alfred a twinkle in his eye.) "Alfred you never cease to make me chuckle, and yes I suppose you have a point there with a car that wont screech down the sidewalk like a lady moaning in moaning in bed." (Alfred face palmed directly at that, one could say humor was not a strong suit for Bruce Wayne then again most don't know Bruce beyond the Billionaire Playboy persona he would put onto others, that is no one better then Alfred Pennyworth.) "Were going to need to see about giving you a lesson in humor next time were in the city I do so know the Gotham Hijinks Playhouse gives a few lessons here and there." (Bruce shook his head at that) "Out of the many things I need to learn humor is not one of them I am to be a symbol of Justice to help clean Gotham free of criminal scum not the next headliner at the Stacked Deck." (Alfred would look down disappointed and sigh but ever the fateful manservant Butler and secrete keeper he continued up the steps into the Grand Entrance Foyer to Wayne Manor with Bruce's luggage.) "Shall I have this delivered to your old room sir or perhaps." "No I;ll take it from here old friend to my parent;s room I am the head of the house now Alfred its about time I came accustomed to such that involves me being back here." "As you say sir, gives me plenty of time then to ready a cup of tea for you in the master study." "Hold that thought I am heading back out got to take in the battlefield I am standing in now."

(Gotham City Police Department Precinct Number 1 otherwise known as Gotham Central located in Gotham's Central District of the Couldren (Go figure) was the City's premier Police Station housing both the Homicide and Major Crimes Unit. But for Lt Jim Gordan it was where the worst of the worst worked cops on the take and payroll of the Gotham's most notorious Crime Lord Carmene Falconie otherwise known as the Roman, he had his eyes and ears in the building from the holding cells all the way up to the chain of command while he couldn't put down exactly who worked for Falconie Gordan had his suspicions from his own partner Flass, to even the Precincts senior Captain Nathaniel Barnes a man well respected in the department with a success rate as high as Wayne Tower to be in on that take, But like it or not he was forced to work alongside these animals. "This is ridiculous sir! You cant pull us off this case for weeks I have single handily had to track that bastard down!" (Barnes looked over from his stacks of paperwork still needed to filled out and done and frowned at his best detective.) "Gordan it is what it is order came in from the top brass Loab doesn't want you anywhere near Zsasz wouldn't have done you good anyhow since hes gotten himself a Lawyer plus I need you for a different job word in from Park Rows Red Light District is that the district has had an increased rise in murders relating themselves to a serial cult known as Anarchy I want you down there to investigate." (Gordan sighed in defeat knowing that arguing with his superior would get him no where and quite frankly would only serve to either have himself or his family killed or worst.) "Flass and I will be down there at once sir." (Barnes shook his head) "Alone on this one Jim Loab specifically wants Flass handling a drug case at the docks." (And with that Barnes returned to his stacks of work signaling it was more then likely time for Gordan to leave for his new assignment.) "Drug case my ass more like hes in on it ." (But what good would it do for Gordan to harass the man he would surely end up costing his family their lives if he stood up against these Animals, no Gordan was not stupid he knew something needed to change but one man wouldn't change the tide on this one he would need help but who could he trust in a department filled to the brim with sin and evil.)


End file.
